The Camping Trip
by The Daily Dude
Summary: When the Sonic Crew goes on a competitive camping trip, Sonic must spend the entire weekend alone with Amy! Will he finally admit his feelings for her, or will he hide them from her? Sonamy
1. Camping?

_**I have had permission to continue this story that **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** has written This chapter was written by **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** and **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_

_**This chapter was written by **__**Aries MCMXCIII**_

**My second fanfic! Woot! To all who have read my first fic and reviewed, I thank you.**

**Ages:**

**Sonic: 16**

**Amy: 15 (Please don't complain to me about this, I know it isnt the right age, but I needed the ages to be closer)**

**Tails: 13**

**Chapter 1 – The Camping Trip**

"Aw, c'mon Sonic! It will be fun!" Sonic paced the floor as Amy continued to plead. This had been going on ever since Tails announced that they were going on a camping trip to the mountains.

**FLASHBACK: TAILS' HOUSE, YESTERDAY**

"_Camping? Tails, what is the point in going up to the cold, dark mountains just to sleep on the cold, hard ground where all the bugs crawl around? I can't even run up there, 'cause of all of those trees in the way!" Sonic had asked the fox, who was busy packing his own bag._

"_Sonic, there's more to camping than those bad things you mentioned. If you really feel that strongly about not going, I suppose you don't have to. But Amy will be rather sad if she goes without you…" Tails had replied, knowing Sonic had a soft spot for Amy._

_Tails saw Sonic's features take on a guilty look while the hedgehog sighed. "Tails, you always pull that on me. Making me feel bad for Amy if I don't do something… Fine. I'll go…ugh…'camping' with you guys. Don't tell Amy right away, though."_

"_No problem, I won't. Now, to make this trip more fun, we are going to split up into three groups of two and go on three separate trails. Each of them are the same length, and we are going to see which group makes it to the end the fastest within the three days. You in?" Tails asked._

_The blue hedgehog gave a thumbs-up and said, "You know I'm always up for a challenge! See you in a few days!"_

_Sonic left Tails house, leaving the two-tailed kitsune to chuckle to himself. "Works every time…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Sonic snapped out of it as a hand waved itself in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to Sonic! Are you even listening to me?" Amy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am." Sonic wasn't fooling anybody. "Amy, why do you want me to go so much?"

The pink hedgehog blushed and said, "Sonikku, I like to spend time and have fun with you! What's so wrong with making your friends happy?"

He grinned at her. "Alright, you got me. I'll go on the camping trip." Sonic prepared himself for the death grip he knew was to follow. He wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, thank you, Sonikku! You don't know how much this means to me! I promise, I'll find a way to make you have fun," Amy said as she attempted to squeeze the life out of her blue hero.

"Err-Amy…Can't—breath…" Sonic managed to whisper. Amy gasped and released him.

"Sorry Sonic, I can't help myself sometimes; I just get too excited!" The pink hedgehog started dancing and jumping around the room.

_A whole three days with Sonic! It's a dream come true! I wonder if I can get him to kiss me…Well I already got him to come. Better not push my luck just yet! _Amy thought.

Sonic massaged his windpipe and stood up, saying, "What did Tails say we had to pack to bring with us?"

Amy picked up the list Tails had sent her from her counter and handed it to Sonic. "I have doubles of a lot of the stuff on this list, but you will need some of the bigger things like a sleeping bag, a tent, some freeze-dried food, and a backpack."

Sonic headed for the door. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Amy!" As he opened it, he felt the pink hedgehog embrace him from behind.

"Thanks again for agreeing to come, Sonikku. I know it isn't your favorite thing to do, but I promise it can be fun. And thanks for the flowers! They are so beautiful," Amy said as she reluctantly allowed him to leave. He waved as she shut the door.

Walking over to her counter where the red and white roses were in a vase, Amy took one out and smelled it, savoring the lovely scent. _Sonic hasn't given me any flowers for years…I wonder what's gotten into him? _

Putting the flower back into the vase, she walked upstairs to get some rest for the big day tomorrow. As she took a shower and let the warm water run through her pink fur, she thought, _Would it be so hard for him to go on a date with me, just once? He doesn't even know how much he hurts me every time he says no and runs away…even though he has become more social with me recently._

Amy ignored these thoughts as she put on a nightgown and climbed into her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Meanwhile, with Sonic…**

"Tails, how am I going to get all of these things before tomorrow?! I don't have any money!" Sonic was panicking and running around Tails' basement lab while the fox was trying to calm him down.

"Sonic, that's what I was telling you about! I went out today and bought the stuff for you so you wouldn't have to worry!" The blue hedgehog calmed down.

"Ohh…well why didn't you say so earlier?"

Tails sweatdropped. "That's kinda what I've been trying to tell you all along…"

Sonic wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Thanks Tails, that's a load off my back. So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Tails nodded. "Yea, see ya!"

Since Sonic didn't have a place to live, he walked around town, going nowhere in particular. He looked up, noticing he was in front of none other than the house of Amy Rose. Knowing she would no doubt allow him to stay there for the night, he knocked on her door. When no one answered, he knocked again.

_What am I doing…? Why am I going to Amy Rose's house to ask to stay with her? Just cause she's cute…WHAT? Did I just think what I thought I thought? OWW headache!_

Assuming she was asleep, Sonic sadly began to walk away; he didn't hear the window on the second floor of the apartment open…

**With Amy…**

The pink hedgehog was woken by the sound of knocking. Thinking it was just her imagination, she began to fall back asleep.

When the door was knocked upon a second time, she awoke, but saw nothing down on her doorstep. Amy opened her window and looked around. She was about to re-close the window when she saw a blur of blue walking away.

"Sonic?" She called out, causing the blue hedgehog to turn around. He smiled, although she barely saw it in her half-asleep state.

"Hey Ames. Sorry, did I wake you?" Sonic seemed concerned and Amy was rather surprised. She had never seen him act like that before.

"Uhh, no," she lied, "I was just about to lie down. Hold on, let me come downstairs and let you in."

Sonic walked back to her porch and waited while she came downstairs and opened the door. He could see that she was dressed in a nightgown.

As she hugged her blue hero Amy asked, "So, what's up?"

"Well…I was wondering…If I could stay here for the night? That way, we could go to the campsite tomorrow together…I mean if it's okay with you. But it's probably not…I'm sorry I woke you up and I'm wasting your time…" Sonic turned to walk away, but Amy grabbed his wrist.

She looked into his deep emerald-green eyes. "Sonic, you're welcome to stay here anytime you want to! I would never turn away someone in need, and especially not one of my friends!"

Sonic smiled and thanked Amy as she brought him into her house. He took off his shoes by the door and waited for Amy to return. She came back into the room holding a blanket, beckoning for him to follow her.

Amy laid the blanket on top of him as he sat on the couch, and then sat next to him. Sonic spoke up, "Amy, I know I should be getting some rest but…I'm just not sleepy."

The pink hedgehog looked ready to help. "What can I do to make you fall asleep?"

He thought for a minute, but came up with nothing. "I can't think of anything."

Amy had an idea as she smiled and said, "What if I rubbed you behind your ears? Would that work?"

Sonic smiled. "Anything is worth a shot."

Amy nodded and moved to the other side of him. As she gently caressed her slender fingers behind his royal blue ears, she saw his eyes droop half-open and then eventually close.

She kept rubbing his ears and moved to stroking his quills until she heard a soft purr sound coming from his sleeping form. Amy bent close and kissed Sonic on the forehead. "Goodnight, Sonikku. Sweet dreams."

She pulled the blanket up him before retreating back to her room, mind racing with multiple thoughts. _I can't believe he asked to come sleep over here with me! …Does he really like me the way I like him? I suppose only time will tell…and now isn't really the time to worry about it. _

Amy allowed herself to drift back off to sleep as she smiled, anticipating tomorrow and her alone time with the one she loved.

**Whew, six hours of almost nonstop typing pays off in the end! **

**R&R, until Chapter Two, see ya!**


	2. Preparations

_**I have had permission to continue this story that **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** has written This chapter was written by **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** and **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_

This chapter was written by _**Aries MCMXCIII**_

**First off, I would like to apologize to everyone for not updating for so long...Who knew getting suspended meant no computer?**

**Good news, I went on a camping trip myself, and now I have inspiration and new ideas for the story...**

**Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted!**

**Disclaimer:**** Sonic and co. belong to Sega or Sonic Team**

**Chapter 2 – Preparations**

Amy woke up to a continuous, annoying beeping coming from the kitchen. She knew it to be her smoke alarm. Not even bothering to change out of her nightgown, she ran into the kitchen to find Sonic trying desperately to blow the smoke out the window with his hand, but he was having little luck.

'Sonikku, what'd you do??" He turned to see an irritated pink hedgehog standing in the doorway, tapping her foot.

"Well, my stomach woke me up so I put some bread in there," he pointed to the microwave, "and hit 100. What did I do wrong?"

Amy sweatdropped. "Sonic…that's a microwave. You put bread in the **toaster** to make **toast**." She pointed to a machine with two rectangular openings on the top of it. "Haven't you ever made toast before?"

She sighed while walking over, tossed the smoking bread in the garbage, and turned on the overhead fan to air out the room

Sonic shook his head. "The only place I've ever eaten toast is in a diner." He paused for a second. "Can you show me how to make it, so I'll know it for another time?"

She giggled and nodded, bringing him over to the toaster. She showed him how to take a piece of bread and placed it inside the machine. Turning the knob to a crisp setting, she pushed a button down, causing the toaster to start.

When the bread popped out, Amy caught it in midair; splitting it in half. She ate one half while giving the other to Sonic, who nodded in approval as he bit into the crunchy slice.

As she finished her toast, Sonic said, "Well, I guess I'll see you over at Tails' house, Amy! See ya!"

"Sonic, WAIT!" She called after him. It was too late; he already zoomed out the front door.

Amy sighed. _He didn't even wait to hear what I had to say…_ She barely noticed as a few of her tears hit the floor as she changed into her red dress and headed out the door. She didn't notice the low rumbling and the blackening clouds above her head.

**Meanwhile at Tails' house**...

Sonic shot through the front door and jumped on the couch. "Hey Tails, how's it goin?"

The fox turned around to see his best friend taking off his shoes on the nice, clean floor. "Fine, Sonic. You ready for the trip?"

The hedgehog nodded as he turned on the television. "When are we leaving?"

"We're taking Rouge's car, so we can't leave till she and everyone else arrives. Speaking of which, have you seen Amy? She told me she would be here a while ago…" He looked outside. "Looks like it's about to rain soon too."

Sonic looked out the window and saw the dark clouds. "Amy shouldn't walk in that rain. I'll go get her; she should be on the way over here now." He laced up his shoes as he walked towards the door.

Tails grabbed an umbrella from his coat rack. "Wait, Sonic! Take this, just in case it starts to rain hard."

He handed the green umbrella over to Sonic. "Thanks Tails. I'll be back as quick as possible. Call me if I miss her and she gets here."

As the blue hedgehog walked out the door, he felt a drop of rain on his nose. _Better find Amy fast and get out of this storm. _

**With annoyed pink hedgehog…**

"He could have at least waited and brought me to Tails house too! Sonic can be such a brat sometimes…" Amy kept venting as she walked until she heard a loud rumble above her head and felt a raindrop hit her cheek. "UGH! That's just what I need right now: rain!"

Speeding up, she ran as fast as she could along the sidewalk. As the rain fell harder, she threw her arms over her head to shield it.

All of a sudden, Amy felt her foot snag on the concrete under her. The pavement rushed up, and she felt a sharp pain in her right knee.

Amy couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. _Why does this sort of thing always happen to me? …I wish Sonic was here to help me…_ she thought as she dragged herself onto some nearby steps. She looked down at the throbbing knee. Not broken, she realized, but still bleeding.

The pink hedgehog kept sobbing into her hands. She didn't notice the blue blur that sped by at a fast rate. He stopped suddenly and went back to the crying girl.

He realized who it was instantly. "Amy?"

Amy heard the voice and her eyes shot up out of her hands. She looked into his deep emerald eyes and was surprised by the emotion that was showing in them: concern. _He's concerned…about me?_

Sonic (for of course it was he) knelt down and examined her knee. He began to wipe the blood off with a handkerchief, but Amy pulled her leg away angrily.

"Get off! I can take care of myself!" Sonic was shocked at the sudden outburst.

Realizing Amy was ticked off at something, he replied, "Amy…I just wanted to help…What's wrong?" He took a seat by the pink hedgehog, who turned away from him.

When he touched her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist. "Why do you even care!? Just run off and leave me alone again!" Sonic saw her eyes fill up with water. "I swear, sometimes it's like no matter what I do, you never care about me!"

Amy felt a hand rest upon her cheek as Sonic wiped away one of her tears. She didn't try to push it away. "Amy…I'm so sorry…I didn't realize I hurt your feelings when I ran away…" She just stared. _He's…apologizing?_

Sonic continued when she didn't say anything. "But I did have a good reason, Amy. I went…" He pulled out something from behind his back. "For this."

Amy gasped out loud. In Sonic's hand was a beautiful white rose, nearly identical to the one he had given her so long ago.

"I saw it while I was on one of my runs, and it reminded me of you when I saw it, so I took it with me. You've always supported me in what I do, and I just want you to know that I am always here for you."

Amy just stared at the rose before he handed it to her. Sonic saw a few tears fall from her eyes to the ground.

"Amy…what's the matter? Please don't cry…" He wrapped his arms around her. _Wow, I never realized how warm she was. I guess I never really noticed it from all those times she tried to glomp me…_

Amy cried into his shoulder as he kept hugging her. "I'm sorry, Sonic. It's just…all those times you've run away from me; I didn't think you cared…"

He lifted her chin so that he could look into her jade eyes. "Amy, you're one of my closest and dearest friends. Nothing on this world could ever replace you in my life."

She let herself be lifted off the ground as Sonic picked her up.

"Now, let's get you to Tails' house so we can fix up that leg. Hold on tight, Ames."

The pink hedgehog wrapped her slender arms around his neck while she held the rose in her teeth. She looked up at her blue savior. _Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden? _Amy decided not to worry about it, and instead fell into a slumber.

Sonic looked down to see Amy snoring lightly in his arms. He smiled, _She looks so cute when she's asleep…again with the 'cute'…what is this feeling I keep having while around her? Could it be…_

Sonic was cut off from his thoughts when he looked up to see he was already at Tails house. He pushed open the door and laid Amy down on the couch. Gently taking the rose out of her mouth and placing it on the table, Sonic sat down next to her and stroked her soft pink quills.

Grabbing some gauze and damp cloth from the first aid kit in Tails' bathroom, he wiped the excess dirt and gravel away from the wound. Sonic saw that it wasn't a large cut, but enough to be very painful.

As he lifted Amy's leg to wrap the gauze around it, she began to stir. "S-Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog smiled back at her. "Yeah Ames, it's me. How're you feeling?"

Amy sat up and hugged him. "Anytime I'm with you, Sonic, I'm fine," she looked around, "How'd we get in Tails' house?"

"You fell asleep while I was bringing you back here." Sonic handed her a cup of hot tea. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

Amy took a sip of the warm drink and then rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. "Thanks Sonikku."

Seeing that he couldn't get out of this, Sonic wrapped his arm around her and placed his head on top of hers.

Just then, Tails walked down the stairs to see the two hedgehogs. He cleared his throat loudly, getting the attention of both of them. Sonic jumped to the other couch, causing Amy to fall over on her side.

Tails spoke up. "Am I interrupting something…that I hope I'm not?"

Amy looked slightly annoyed, while Sonic looked embarrassed. "Nothing, Tails." Sonic said. "Is everything ready for the trip?"

The fox nodded. "Yeah. Rouge, Knuckles and Cream just arrived, so we're ready to go." He noticed the bandages around Amy's knee. "What happened to your knee, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog blushed. "I fell accidentally, and Sonic helped me come back here."

Sonic walked over to her couch. "Is your leg too hurt to walk, or are you okay?"

Amy was about to answer that she was okay, but then said, "I don't know if I can walk…" She stood up and yelped, as if in pain. "Ow! I can't walk yet…Sonic, can you please help me get to Rouge's car?"

He nodded, lifting her into his arms once again. Sonic handed her the rose before walking towards the door of Tails' house. As Amy nuzzled her face into his chest, Sonic thought, _Man, Knucklehead is never gonna let me forgot this one…sigh But it can't be helped._

Just as Sonic walked out the front door, a bright flash nearly blinded him. Even though he couldn't see, he heard the low chuckle that he knew to be the aforementioned Knucklehead himself.

"Hehehe…I had to see it to believe it! Sonic and Amy together! Good thing I got this picture…Maybe I can show it to you at the wedding and say, 'Hey Sonic, remember when you guys first got together?'"

All of a sudden, the camera was yanked away from the chuckling echidna. "What?!" He looked up to see Rouge hovering over him, camera in hands.

She held up a finger, taunting him. "Knuckles, you should know better than to do things like that! I think I'll just delete this picture here…" A sound came from the camera. The bat tossed it back to the stunned echidna. "That'll teach you to invade people's privacy."

He chuckled. "What's to stop me from taking another picture, hmm?" Turning back to where the two hedgehogs had previously been, Knuckles saw nothing. He did an about-face to see both of them in the car, waving at him.

Groaning, he said, "Thanks, Rouge! You made me miss the second shot!"

Rouge winked at him teasingly. "Making you miserable is what I live for. Now get in the car and let's start this trip already!"

________________________________________________________________________

_**I have had permission to continue this story that **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** has written This chapter was written by **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** and **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_


	3. The Wondering

_**I have had permission to continue this story that **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** has written This chapter was written by **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** and **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_

_**This Chapter was written by me.**_

On the way there everybody seemed to be having a little fun. Knuckles was just looking at Amy and Sonic hopping to see another good picture. Tails was playing on his game boy. Cream was just talking to Cheese. Rouge was driving. Sonic was looking at the window and was wondering if he could run instead of being trapped in the car. And Amy was thinking on how she could make this camping trip for Sonic.

When they got to the camp spot they saw a cabin and inside they saw two rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys. Tails had said before they went to bed to decide there partner by tomorrow and make sure you have all the things you need. Tails was with Cream and Cheese, Rouge was with Knuckles, and Amy was with Sonic.

That night Amy was still wondering what she could do with Sonic to let him have fun on this trip but the only thing that she knew that he would love was to run, and chili dogs but she didn't know what to do about it. Then when Cream and Rouge went to sleep she came up with a great idea. She would let Sonic and her go as fast as possible to get to the end first and then they would have the place to themselves so she knew that if he truly liked her he would tell her. Sonic would have fun running and she would know if he truly loved her.

Meanwhile, Sonic was thinking of things as well. He was wondering what was going on with him, why he felt weird around Amy, and what he should go about. He thought about it but couldn't come up with an answer.

_**Will Amy's plan work? What will Sonic truly think?**_


	4. The First Day

_**I have had permission to continue this story that **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** has written This chapter was written by **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** and **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_

_**This Chapter was written by me.**_

The next day, everybody was ready even Amy's leg was ready. Everybody was in there groups. Everybody had there supplies. And everybody had chosen there trails. Tails had said that the rules were simple. We all start here at the cabin. We each take a trail and all of them are the same distance and whoever gets back to the cabin first wins. Cream had suggested a prize. They had agreed that the first group back would decide if we should stay an extra day or not. And they were soon off.

Sonic and Amy had been walking for a while and Amy was soon going to ask Sonic her little question. Amy said "Sonic why aren't you going as fast as you can we could get to the cabin quicker?" Sonic said nothing in response, Sonic was afraid if he said anything he would say something wrong but he soon figured out that saying nothing was worse so Sonic said "Because if I did that we wouldn't get to observe the great beauty out here. Amy was puzzled she had thought that Sonic would want to get to the cabin as fast as possible so they don't have to stay in what he thought was nature which she thought was horrible.

After a while, Sonic and Amy stopped near a little resting spot that had a nice little stream next to it and a couple of flowers. Amy was still thinking about what Sonic had said. Amy then said "Sonic why did you stop, I know you can run way longer than that?" Sonic said in response "Because I saw you getting tired." Amy started to blush, and then Amy wondered why Sonic was so caring for her right now. Amy and Sonic sat there for a while not noticing the time that had past. Sonic then looked up seeing the sunset. Amy said "Sonic what are you looking at." Sonic then said "I am looking at the beautiful sky but not as beautiful as you." Sonic had accidentally said that out loud. Amy started to blush even more and Sonic was blushing even more than that. Then Sonic and Amy started to walk once again.

After a while it was to dark to see with out there flashlights so they decided to put up there tents and get out there flashlights. That night they both slept in different tents. Amy was wondering why Sonic had said what he had and Sonic was wondering why he felt so weird around Amy.

_**Will Sonic realize what he is? What will happen next?**_


	5. The Second Day

_**I have had permission to continue this story that **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** has written This chapter was written by **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** and **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_

_**This Chapter was written by myself.**_

Sonic and Amy had decided to wake up early today to make up for lost time they had lost. Sonic then packed up and started to walk.

After a couple of hours Sonic saw Amy getting tired. Sonic then said "Amy are you tired?" Amy nodded. Then Sonic said "It is okay Amy." Then Sonic picked Amy up and then Sonic said "Are you confortable Amy?" Amy said "Yes." While blushing but trying to hide it. Then Sonic started to run. Sonic didn't run as fast as he could but he did run pretty fast. Then Sonic said "Amy are you okay?" Amy had tucked her head into Sonic's stomace, When Sonic had asked Amy, she had looked up and saw Sonic going pretty fast and then Amy seemed to start to enjoy the run. Sonic then started to run faster and faster and Amy seemed to just get happier and happier. Sonic was watching both the walkway and Sonic just got the weirdest feeling he had ever had around Amy. Sonic then said in his head "She does look really nice, and she is caring.

After a while Sonic and Amy stopped. Amy was still smiling and so was Sonic. Amy then said "Sonic why did you stop?" Sonic then said "Because I need to talk to you." Amy was wondering what he wanted to say. Then Sonic said "Amy this is hard for me to say but I think I can get it out." Amy then said "Sonic, if you don't want to say it you don't have to." Then Sonic said "No, Amy, I need to say this to you. Amy I love you." Amy was in shock and Sonic was blushing so much he looked like Knuckles. Amy then said "How long have you felt this Sonic." Sonic then said "I have thought that about you always it just was hard for me to come out with." Then Sonic once again picked up Amy but this time he didn't start to walk he kissed Amy on the forhead instead. Then Sonic started to run once again.

After a while, Amy said "Sonic, thank you." Sonic said "For what?" Amy then said "For saying that you love me.

_**Will Sonic and Amy make it to the cabin first or will somebody else. Find out next time**_


	6. Good Night

_**I made a change to this chapter. All I did was correct a mistake of Sonic and Cream when it was suppose to be Tails and Cream. It is correct now.**_

_**I have had permission to continue this story that Aries MCMXCIII has written This chapter was written by Aries MCMXCIII and Aries MCMXCIII stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_

_**This Chapter was written by me.**_

That night Sonic had woken up and had decided to just sit down to think about what he had down. He had finally told Amy how he felt and now the only thing that was bugging him was to find out if Amy felt the same way. Sonic sat up for quite a while and noticed that the fire was still going so he decided to put it out. When Sonic put it out Sonic hadn't noticed that a little flame had landed on his tent. Sonic decided to go for a walk then.

When Sonic came back to the camp site he saw his sent being burnt. He easily put out the fire and his and Amy's tent were to far a way from each other to both had got on fire so Amy's was in great condition so Sonic had no choice but to ask Amy.

Sonic walked inside Amy's tent to find out Amy wide awake. Sonic then said "Amy are you okay?" Amy nodded and then said "But, I do smell something fire but I just thought it was the camp fire." Sonic then said "No, Amy I put out the camp fire but a spark got on my tent and I then went for a walk but didn't notice and when I got back I saw my tent on fire and I put it out. But Amy sorry for waking you up, I was just wondering if I could sleep in here tonight but you probable want to sleep by yourself so I will leave." Then Amy said "Oh, Sonic you know I would do anything for you and I did bring an extra sleeping bag just in case somebody forgot. So Amy laid out the extra sleeping bag and Sonic started to go into the sleeping bag. Before they fell asleep once again Sonic said "Amy, thank you." Amy then said "It's no big deal for giving you a sleeping bag." Then Sonic said "Not that, for keeping your promise," and then Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy then Sonic said "good night Amy." And then Amy said "Sonic, aren't you afraid somebody will see us." Then Sonic said in response "Who is around here I bet we aren't even close to the cabin so who would be here." Then Sonic kissed Amy on the lips and then went to sleep still with his arm around Amy.

Unknown to Sonic and Amy Tails and Cream had flown over when they had saw the smoke and when Sonic and Amy had fallen asleep Tails and Cream had peaked in and saw Sonic holding an arm around Amy. Cream said "Isn't that cute and then they tiptoed away trying not to giggle of what had happened.

_**Is Tails and Cream going to tell Rouge and Knuckles about what had happened? Find out next time**_.


	7. The Third Day

_**I have had permission to continue this story that **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** has written This chapter was written by **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** and **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_

_**This Chapter was written by myself**_

_**Dear Read I have changed some things that I thought would make it better for the previous ones so if you are have been reading these for a while please look back at them or just continue and hopefully it doesn't make a lot of confusion.**_

The next day Sonic and Amy woke up a little later than the usual (Still early but later then that) They wanted to see how long they had to walk to make it to the cabin and when they looked at the map they saw that they weren't as far as they had thought. Sonic and Amy then packed up there tent and then walked off. \

After a while they soon saw the cabin. They walked in to see that they were the first there. Sonic and Amy were all by themselves so they decided to just relax. They ate some food and just layed in there beds until everybody else got there but nobody seemed to get there. Sonic and Amy were getting bored and then Amy said "Sonic what are you doing?" Sonic was going to take a nap but when Amy had said that he got out of his bed and then walked up to Amy's bed and then he said "Just thinking." Sonic and Amy just stared into each other's eyes for a while not noticing that Rouge and Knuckles had came in.

Knuckles immedaitly took a picture of them and when they he took it Sonic and Amy saw Knuckles and Rouge and started to blush. Rouge tried to delete it but Knuckles ran from her and he was running around like somebody that had a sugar rush. Soon Tails, Cream, and Cheese came in and then Tails asked "So who came in first?" Knuckles said "Sonic and Amy came in first." Obviously Knuckles was trying to make them blush some more for being alone in the cabin but nobody really noticed and then Tails said "So Sonic, Amy, do you want to stay one more day?" Sonic and Amy had completely forgotten that the award for being first was to choose if they should stay another day. Amy said "Let Sonic chose." Everybody's eyes were on Sonic. Sonic thought and thought but soon he came up with an answer and then Sonic said "We shall stay another day." Everybody was in shock except for Amy, she must have just known what Sonic would say. "Okay." Cream said "We shall stay tonight and tomorrow afternoon we shall leave."

That night Sonic, Amy and Tails were the only ones still up, everybody else had gone to sleep early tonight. Sonic and Tails were around the fire talking and Amy was inside getting ready to go to bed. Then Tails said "So Sonic, why did you chose to stay?" Sonic knew that Tails would say this and then Sonic said in response "Tails do you promise not to say?" Tails nodded and then Sonic continued "Well, I kind of told Amy the truth and well I want to stay here and observe the great wilderness with her." Then Amy came outside still in her regular cloths but she had brushed her teeth, and ect…, for getting ready for bed, Then Tails said "I am going to let you two be alone." While winking at Sonic. Then Amy said "Sonic, I heard what you said to Tails and did you really mean that?" "Of course, Amy, like I said before, I love you." Then Sonic and Amy headed into the cabin but first they headed to Knuckle's backpack and took out his picture of Amy and Sonic and Sonic took the picture and then Sonic said "Let's keep this picture, Amy but keep it secret okay." "Okay." Then Sonic kissed Amy on the forehead and then they went to sleep.

_**What will happen the fourth day? Find out next time.**_


	8. Good Morning

_**I have had permission to continue this story that **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** has written This chapter was written by **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** and **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_

_**This Chapter was written by myself**_

Sonic had woken up early today, he wanted to show Amy the beautiful sunrise this morning over the great lake, so Sonic tiptoed inside the room and headed for Amy's bed and started to say "Amy, wake up," while having his hand on her shoulder tapping her. Finally she woke up and they both walked outside. Amy then said "Sonic what is it?" "I want to show you something." Sonic said in reply and then the Sun started to rise and it looked so great and then Amy said "Sonic, is that what you wanted to show me?" "Yes. Amy and I also want to do this." Sonic then leaned closer to Amy, and she started to blush figuring out what Sonic was going to do and then Sonic kissed Amy for the first time on the lips. They stayed that way for a minute and then Sonic said "Amy, how can I ever repay?" "What do you mean, Sonic?" "I mean how can I show how thankful I am for you taking me on this trip." "Oh, Sonic, you don't need to thank me or do anything for me. All I want you to do is just do on a date with me." "Okay Amy I will. I will call one we get back so we can go on our date, no wait I have abetter idea, why not do it right now?" Amy was confused and then Amy said "What do you mean Sonic?" "I mean, Amy, we two on the beach just walking as slow or fast as you want." "Sonic, you don't need to do this." "But I want to, so what will it be fast or slow." "Sonic, you really want to do this?" "Of course, Amy." Then it will be a nice walk on the beach." "But, Amy, will it be fast or slow?" "Let is start off with just a normal walk." Then Sonic and Amy headed towards the beach.

When Sonic and Amy got to the beach Sonic and Amy started walking to the end of the beach. When they finally came to the end of the beach Sonic started to lay down next to a big tree and then Sonic said "Amy lie down with me." 'Okay Amy said in response. Then Amy and Sonic just lied down for a while looking at the ocean with the reflection of the sun shining in it. Then Sonic said "Amy this has to be the best trip I have ever had, I told you how I feel, I kissed a beautiful girl, and I had my first date with you." Sonic this was my favorite trip too." Then Sonic kissed Amy once again kissed Amy but this time Sonic stayed kissing Amy and Amy didn't stop either. They stayed kissing as long as they could until they started to not be able to breath and Amy pulled away and then Sonic said "Amy why did you stop?" Amy then said in response "I stopped because I couldn't breath." Then Sonic said "Well, can you breath when I do this?" Then Sonic wrapped both his arms around Amy and then Sonic carried Amy off back to the cabin but while he was running Sonic was kissing Amy trying not to trip.

After a while, Sonic accidentally tripped and then Sonic and Amy fell to the ground and Amy fell on top of Sonic but Sonic was still holding on to Amy and kissing her and when Amy landed on Sonic it deepened the kiss. Then Amy stopped the kiss and then said "Oh, sorry Sonic." "Don't be Amy," Sonic said in response. "I will never leave you and I will always love." Then Sonic leaned towards and kissed Amy.

_**What will happen next? Where is the rest of the team? Find out next time.**_


	9. The Present

_**I have had permission to continue this story that **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** has written This chapter was written by **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** and **__**Aries MCMXCIII**__** stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_

_**This Chapter was written by myself**_

Meanwhile, everybody was up wondering where Sonic and Amy were. They had checked everywhere.

Cream said "Lets check outside for them. So when everybody came out except for Knuckles he said really lazily. "You guys go outside I will stay incase they come in." Rouge said "Hey look over there I see something." While Rouge said that she said was pointing to something that was pink and blue. Everybody that was outside walked over and saw what they couldn't believe. Sonic was on the ground with Amy on top with Sonic having his arms around Amy and Amy doing the same but the most confusing thing they saw was that Sonic and Amy were kissing on the lips and Sonic wasn't pushing or shouting help or get off and then Sonic and Amy noticed that they were all there and stopped and Sonic and Amy started to blush and then Sonic said "I can explain." Then Cream said "Sure you can, Sonic, you are going to say that you are in love with Amy." "Well…. You see." Sonic tried to come up with an excuse but he just couldn't and then Sonic said "Where's Knuckles trying to get Amy and him off the subject but Tails saw his plan and said "Knuckles is inside waiting for us but Sonic tell us the truth do you love Amy or not?" Everybody leaned in to hear Sonic answer and Sonic said "You all promise not to tell Knuckles." Sonic knew if Knuckles knew he wouldn't stop bothering him or Amy for the rest of there lives. Then everybody said "Yes." And then Sonic said "I truly love Amy." Amy leaped for joy even though Sonic had said this to her on the path she knew now that he was for sure telling the truth because he wouldn't lie to everybody else unless Knuckles was around so then they all walked into the cabin and then Cream said "Hey who wants to spend the rest of the day swimming? Everybody nodded and then everybody got changed and went outside for a while except for Sonic and Amy.

Sonic was waiting for Amy still changing. When Amy finished she said "I am ready." and then Sonic and Amy headed for the door and then Amy said "Wait who said we were going swimming but Sonic was confused he thought she liked swimming. Then Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and started to pull him upstairs and then when they were upstairs Amy grabbed something from on top of her dresser and then said "Sonic, I have always dreamed of you telling me you love me so I made this incase it ever happened and now that it has I want you to have." Then Amy gave Sonic a box and Sonic opened it to see a picture of Sonic and Amy with Amy hugging him as tight as possible but in the picture frame it said "I love you, too." "Thank you Amy but you kept it with you on the trip." Sonic said in response and then Amy said "I always kept it with me." Then they went outside to swim.

After a long time of swimming, everybody came out and tried off. Then they got packed and then they loaded everything into the car. Once everything was packed Sonic said to Amy "Amy would you like me to carry you home?" Amy nodded and then Sonic ran off to Tails and told him that Amy and him would see you at Amy's house and then Sonic and Amy ran home.

_**What will happen next? What will happen at Amy's house? Find out next time.**_


	10. Sleep Tight

_**I made an edit of this with the ending**_

_**I have had permission to continue this story that Aries MCMXCIII has written This chapter was written by Aries MCMXCIII and Aries MCMXCIII stopped after chapter 2 so I hope you like once I finish it.**_

_**This Chapter was written by myself**_

When Sonic and Amy made it back to Amy's house they were really far ahead of Tails and the others so Sonic and Amy started to head up stairs to just talk. Sonic and Amy talked about tons of stuff and after a while Amy started to get tired. Sonic saw this and said "Amy, if you want to go to bed I can leave." "No, please stay just for tonight." "Okay," Sonic said in response. Sonic and Amy stayed up as long as they could and then finally Tails came by and dropped off Amy's stuff and then Tails said "Where is my extra stuff I gave to you Sonic?" Sonic started to explain what had happened and then Amy said "Sonic I will see you upstairs." "Okay," Sonic said in response. Then Sonic continued with Tails and after they were finished Tails said "Are you staying here tonight?" "Yes." Sonic said in response "Okay" Tails said then Tails left and Sonic started to head upstairs.

When Sonic got upstairs he saw Amy in bed relaxing waiting for Sonic to come in. Sonic says "What are you doing Amy." "Waiting for you, Sonic." Amy said in response and then Sonic climbs into the other side of the bed and then Sonic kisses Amy on the cheek and says goodnight and then Amy falls asleep but Sonic stayed up for a while. Sonic was thinking and then he said "She is the one, I love her." And then Sonic gets a little closer to Amy and then starts to pet her quills and then he falls asleep next to Amy with his face towards her face.

Later, Knuckles comes inside the house. He says "I saw Tails come here so Sonic must be here, hopefully he is with Amy, I hate how Rouge took my picture while I slept." He walked upstairs and saw the two. He quickly took a picture and ran off. When he got outside, he fell from a quest of wind from a bat. He looked up to see Rouge which had taken the picture. She said "You never learn. You get back here you batty…" Before he could finish his sentence, Rouge was off with Knuckles on her tail.

_**The End**_


End file.
